The Beginning of No End
by Yoku-san
Summary: Join the newest set of Cardcaptors as they search for the new Huh? Cards!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of No End

The Beginning of No End By: Yuko-san  
  
We start our story in the beautiful city of Shujo, Japan. Our heroes, Yuko, Laurel, Tony, and Sakura are walking home from a long, boring day at school. Everyone thought that school was very boring.  
  
"I just HATE school! It's so boring. I just wish there was something that could we could do in this boring town of Shujo, Japan." Said Yuko.  
  
"I know. The way the teachers teach, it's so boring." Said Tony.  
  
"Boring, boring, boring. Gee hah boo joo, floopy poop." Said Laurel.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Laurel. Laurel was acting weirder than usual that day. No one knew what was going on.  
  
"Ummm, is there something wrong with her?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, there usually is. She has all of a sudden started acting weird when we walk by this tree. And she's also mildly retarded." Explained Yuko.  
  
"Oh.right. Well, I don't want to go home today. My dad is drunk from our party last night. I just wanna hang out in the park. Come on! I'll race you to the slide." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sure, I have tons of homework, but I think I can spare a few hours." Said Tony.  
  
Everyone ran to the slide, except for Laurel who ran in the other direction towards the road, yelling foul words.  
  
"Shouldn't we yell at her to get away from the road?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Nah, I've got better things to do." Said Yuko.  
  
Everyone turned away to slide down the slide, when all of a sudden a loud thud was heard. Everyone ran to the road where they found Laurel alongside the road, slumped in a pitiful heap. She was barely alive. All she could utter was one sentence.  
  
"I love beans." Uttered Laurel. Then she keeled over and died.  
  
"I love beans? That's all she could say on her deathbed? Okay, this is just weird. This whole day is weird. In fact, ever since that tree in the park was planted, everything has been weird in this town. Oh well." Said Sakura. "I feel like going home now." Sakura began to walk home. Everyone agreed that it was best to leave Laurel there until someone else found her. Then they too went home. The next day, Yuko went outside to play in the sand box in the park. On his way to it, he noticed that Laurel's corpse wasn't there anymore. He quickly raced home and dialed Laurel's phone number.  
  
"-Hello?"  
  
"Umm, hi, this is Yuko-san. Umm.did you by any chance find Laurel dead along the road yesterday?"  
  
"No, Laurel came home last night. She said she couldn't miss dinner. We were having Hog Hooves. Let me tell you something. Laurel never misses her Hog Hooves. She just about goes crazy over them. You put a helping of Hog Hooves in front of Laurel and turn away for a second, and you turn around again and then it's gone! I mean she's a human garbage disposer, it's-"  
  
"Umm, mam, not to be rude, but I think you should know that Laurel was hit by a car yesterday.  
  
"Really? Hold on, let me ask Laurel." In the background. "Laurel! Were you hit by a car last night and didn't tell me about it?" Laurel in the background, "Gabby loo kooky fumf!" The woman comes back to the phone. "No, she says she wasn't. But she says she did find a shiny new quarter along the road. Laurel is a good coin collector. She has so many coins, you wouldn't believe it. I even have to sneak into her room sometimes and steal some so that I can go and buy some panty hose for myself. One can never have too many pairs of panty hose. I-"  
  
"Mam, I have to go. Bye." Yuko hangs up the phone. "God, that whole family is weird. Maybe there is something going on in this town."  
  
All of a sudden, Yuko falls asleep and falls to the ground, hitting his head on the table on the way down. He wakes up a couple of hours later. He feels a strange urge to go to the park and look inside the tree hole. He walks outside to the park. Sakura and Tony both see him through their windows and run outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Yuko-san, what's the matter? Did you feel that weird feeling to go to the tree in the park and look in the tree hole?" Asked Tony.  
  
"No." Said Yuko.  
  
"Really? I did, it was weird. I was-" explained Sakura.  
  
"I'm just kidding, I did. Now let's go and find out what's going on." Said Yuko. They all walked on towards the park. They reached the road, and walked to about the middle of it, and all of a sudden they fell asleep and fell to the ground. They had a very strange dream. {{Dream}}  
  
A black figure walks up to the three. He hands them each a weapon. It's a staff.  
  
"These are for you. Use them to defeat the powerful evil you will encounter in the park tonight." Said the voice.  
  
"What, why do we have to battle a powerful evil. I'm too tired right now." Said Sakura.  
  
"You must do this and prove yourselves worthy of the Huh? Cards. Defeat this evil and you will become worthy. I must go now. Oh and when you wake up, a car will be heading straight for you. Bye."  
  
{{End of dream}}  
  
Al three of them wake up only to find a car heading straight for them, steered by none other than Laurel herself. The three move out of the way quickly and Laurel drives straight into a tree in front of Yuko's neighbor's house.  
  
"Wow, these are awesome weapons, but what do they do?" Said Tony.  
  
"I don't know, but that voice said we have to battle a powerful evil in the park. Let's go." Said Yuko. They all ran to the park. They ran up to the tree. They even stooped to sniff a dandelion on the way. Then they reached into the tree and pulled out a card. It said 'Weird' on the bottom with a picture of a distorted clown.  
  
"A card??? This is the powerful evil?? I don't believe this!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
All of a sudden, the card began to glow. It disappeared and in its place appeared none other than the clown on the card.  
  
"I will kill you, bee hobo booboo." Said the clown. Then it struck at the kids.  
  
The kids fought with the clown and finally were able to get it down.  
  
"Sakura, capture it!!!!" Yelled Tony.  
  
"What? Capture what? What do I do?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"I dunno. I just had this weird urge to tell you to capture it. Never mind though." Said Tony.  
  
Just then the clown's eyes began to glow red and Sakura began to run around and bash her head into a tree. Yuko then ran and smashed the clown in its head.  
  
"This is it. I command you to return to your former form. Umm.now!" Yelled Yuko. The clown screamed and turned back into a card. Sakura stopped bashing her head and everything became normal again.  
  
"My head hurts." Said Sakura.  
  
"I bet it will. That was weird. I guess we're now the official Cardcaptors. Let's go capture those cards." Said Tony.  
  
"Umm, Sakura, are you okay?" Said Yuko.  
  
Sakura passed out on the ground. They carried her to her doorstep and went home. They tacked a note to her head explaining what happened to her head (not the real truth, something made up).  
  
"So you think maybe we should tell someone about this? Is it the end? I think I'm going to go crazy. Crazy I tell you!!!" Said Tony.  
  
"No, this isn't the end and we shouldn't tell anyone about this. And yes, you ARE going crazy. Is it the end? I don't know. I'm tired and we have boring school tomorrow. See yah." Said Yuko.  
  
"Bye." Waved Tony.  
  
"It's a whole new world to live in, it's a whole new world to see. It's a whole new world, with a brand new attitude, but you still gotta catch em' all. Pokemon Johto! Gee boo hady mook!" Sang Laurel.  
  
The end, or is it?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter II, The Story After The Story About the Beginning of No End. 


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Know Them!

You Don't Know Them!  
By: Yuko-san  
  
Formerly Titled: "The Story after  
The Story about the Beginning of No End"  
  
It has been 5 days since the incident involving the 'Weird' card. Sakura talked to her father about his alcoholic ways. He didn't like that too much and threw a lamp at her. Tony was finally able to start his homework, yet he never did finish it. Yuko was happy and carefree, hoping that the whole happening with the supposed Huh? Cards never really happened. And with the disposal of the 'Weird' card, Laurel finally became less weird, but she did occasionally blurt out weird phrases in the middle of talking. A new face showed up in Shujo the day after the 'Weird' card was confined. Her name was Meiling, and boy was she ugly. I mean she was butt ugly. But I'm the narrator, and I shouldn't be saying things like that. Meiling took a liking to the girls of the group and followed them everywhere they went. No one could understand why. They were coming home from school that fateful day.  
  
"Well, I haven't noticed anything strange going on since we dispelled that card the other day. Maybe that was just some weird thing the government set up to try and test children's awareness these days." Said Yuko.  
  
"I don't know, something inside of me is telling me something, but I don't know what." Said Sakura.  
  
"Who knows, there might be tons of cards out there, and we just don't know it." Said Tony.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Hey, I'm hungry for bugs. Bugsy mugsy!" Yelled Laurel as she threw herself to the ground and licked the dirt.  
  
"God, that kid is just so freakin disturbing." Said Sakura.  
  
"I think it's sexy." Muttered Meiling.  
  
Everyone turned to face Meiling.  
  
"What did you just say?" Asked Yuko.  
  
"Uh, uh, nothing, I said I think it's, uh, nasty. Yeah that's what I said." Explained Meiling.  
  
"Okay.I just thought you said that it was sexy." Said Yuko.  
  
"I did." Muttered Meiling.  
  
"What?" Asked Yuko.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Said Meiling.  
  
"Whatever, let's go home." Said Yuko.  
  
Everyone started to walk home again. Just then Laurel yelled.  
  
"Bu, bu, bus!" Yelled Laurel.  
  
Everyone scrambled to get out of the way; unfortunately Laurel wasn't quick enough and was hit by the bus. The bus sped off leaving Laurel's barely living corpse lying there.  
  
"Oh my god! Laurel, are you okay?" Yelled Meiling.  
  
"Oh, she'll be alright. In the last chapter, she was hit by a car and she drove a car into a tree. She'll survive." Explained Yuko.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?" Asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about." Said Yuko.  
  
"Good, just as long as I get to screw her." Muttered Meiling.  
  
"What?" Asked Yuko.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything damnit!" Yelled Meiling.  
  
Laurel was able to utter one last sentence before she died.  
  
"I love beans." Uttered Laurel as she keeled over and died.  
  
"God, what a freaking moron. You would think that she would be able to think of some other freakin phrase to say on her freakin death bed! Hey, wanna go play on the monkey bars in the park?" Said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled everyone.  
  
Everyone ran to go to the monkey bars, except for Meiling who stayed staring at Laurel's quickly decaying corpse. No one paid any attention to her, until they heard her scream in a mad rage.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Tony.  
  
Meiling stormed over to the group. She roared in a very weird and at the same time terrifying voice.  
  
"You are all doomed! I am the next Huh? Card you must defeat and you will not defeat me because I am undefeatable because I said so, because that is how it's gonna be, and I won't take no for an answer and that is that!" Roared Meiling.  
  
"What? Meiling, you're a Huh? Card? Which one? " Asked Sakura.  
  
"I am the ruthless, the terrifying, the formidable, the disgusting, the one, the only.LESBO card!!!" Roared Meiling.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"You mean that there you are actually a card?" Asked Yuko.  
  
"Well, she has been acting sort of like a lesbian, what with all of those remarks about Laurel being sexy." Said Sakura.  
  
"You heard that?" Asked Meiling.  
  
"Uh, everyone heard it Meiling, I was just ignoring it cause I thought it was just like a 'new person in town' thing, cause you new in town and all and-" Explained Yuko.  
  
"Oh well, no matter, now I get to kill you all!" Yelled Meiling. "First I'm going to turn Sakura into a lesbo and I'm going to make Tony a girl and turn him into a lesbo. I think I'll call him Tonya now. And for Yuko, I'll turn you into a dil-" Said Meiling.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort! You're going back to your former form!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
Everyone pulled out their staves from somewhere, who knows or wants to know where, and they started attacking the 'Lesbo'.  
  
"Ow, quit it." Said Meiling.  
  
They were finally able to beat her down, but as a last attempt at victory, Meiling casted a spell on Sakura to turn her into a lesbian, though no one knew. Just then, a person dropped out the tree just above Meiling's head and knocked Meiling out. That person was none other than Laurel.  
  
"Booboo jooby, you nasty slut." Said Laurel as she passed out from the fall.  
  
"Right, that was just freaky. Let's capture it!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Okay! Lesbo, I command you to return to your powers confined! Now!" Yelled Yuko.  
  
"No!!!!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
"Wha, what?? Why not? You just told me to." Yelled Yuko in frustration.  
  
"I don't know. Something inside of me told me to scream out and stop you from capturing her. But I'm fine now. Go ahead." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok.Lesbo, I command you to return to your powers confined! Now!" Yelled Yuko.  
  
"No." Said Meiling.  
  
"Oh, please? Come on, this story is too long as it is and the writer needs to get onto another chapter! Please?" Pleaded Tony.  
  
"Oh alright! Fine, but just so you know, I'm only doing it for the writer, not you guys!" Said Meiling.  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Yuko.  
  
"No problem. See yah guys." Said Meiling as she turned into a card.  
  
Sakura picked up the card and examined it. It said 'Lesbo' at the bottom of it with a picture of Meiling dressed in very questionable clothing. Sakura then turned away from everyone and an unzipping could be heard. Then a zipping was heard and Sakura turned around, but this time she didn't have the card in hand.  
  
"Where's the card?" Asked Yuko.  
  
"Umm, I put it in my secret hiding place. Please, don't ask questions." Said Sakura.  
  
"Okay, whatever Sakura. I need to get home; my parents are probably worried about me." Said Yuko.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get home and start on my homework. See yah!" Said Tony.  
  
"Me too. Hey what about Laurel over there?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"I dunno. Leave her there? That's what we did in the last chapter, and she turned out okay. I have other things to do anyways. See yah later." Said Yuko as he left for home.  
  
"I just hope he's right about that." Said Sakura as she turned to look at Laurel's body. She stared long and hard. "I wonder if she's all the way out. Hmmm. No, I shouldn't do that, that's nasty. But it feels soooo right. I must have Laurel and every other girl on the face of the planet! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
So Sakura was in fact turned into a lesbian by the 'Lesbo' card without even knowing it. I wonder what will happen now. No seriously, I really wonder what will happen. Hmmm, this could be interesting. They should go to America and be on Jerry Springer. That would be interesting. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter.  
  
The end, or is it?  
  
Stay tuned for the 'Hoochie' card! 


End file.
